


If I Fall Through

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph knows exactly how the world works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: this universe we cannot control.

* * *

"You fell," Toph remarked easily, coming upon him lying at the bottom of the canyon, various rocks and other debris lying around him. He wasn't much concerned with the earth around him; it was the earth on top of him that he was really worried about.  
   
           "Yeah." He replied, blinking at the blurry form towering over him. He'd been hunting, he remembered. It had been afternoon, and he'd been trying to crawl across a little ledge to scout when it had given way beneath him.  
   
           "Honestly," Toph sighed, kneeling gently to pat his side and confirm the broken ribs she thought she could make out, "You're the only person I know who can take on ten firebenders and still get his butt kicked by a pile of dirt."  
   
           "Can't control the world," Sokka shrugged. The concussion had done wonders for his temper, and he was thinking that fate was a funny thing, really.  
   
           Toph sighed again and with two sharp stabs of her arms had cleared the rocks away from him. "No," she agreed. "But _I_ can."

* * *


End file.
